


Heaven Can't Wait

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU 9x06, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fluff, M/M, Mentions of Sex, maybe a bit ooc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-23
Updated: 2014-06-23
Packaged: 2018-02-05 23:32:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1836214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Dean stops Castiel from going out on that date with Nora.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heaven Can't Wait

"I can't let you do this."

 

"Dean, what do you-"

 

"I can't let you go out on this date, Cas."

 

The fallen angel looked confused. "Why not?" When the hunter didn't reply, but instead just looked forward into the windshield if the car, Cas continued. "Dean? Why won't you let me go on this date?"

 

All fight left Dean's face as he spoke again. "Nevermind. Just go."

 

"Dean," the now ex-angel said, his voice lowering in that way it does when he means business.

 

"I can't let you go on that date," he said, voice barely a mumble, "because- Christ- because I love you."

 

"Dean-"

 

"Go. Go on your date."

 

"I love you too, Dean."

 

Dean turned to face Castiel and spoke, "you do?"

 

Cas gave a slight nod and smiled. "Why are we still here?"

 

The eldest hunter laughed and put his car in gear to drive away. As they were driving away, Dean turned to face Cas. "Shouldn't you call Nora to let her know you won't be coming?"

 

"Yes. Good idea. One moment."

 

As Cas called Nora to let her know he had gotten sick and couldn't come, Dean pulled up to the motel he was staying in and parked, the smile on his his face never faltering as he grabbed Castiel's hand and pulled him into the motel room.

 

As soon as the motel's door closed Cas' lips were on Dean's and hands were in hair and they were soon enough in bed and the kissing didn't stop.

 

When Dean woke up in the morning, he felt the weight of Cas' head on his chest and smiled, pressing a kiss to the ex-angel's head and went back to sleep.

 

When he woke up again Cas was sitting cross-legged (still nude from last nights activities, mind you) at the end of the bed in a sort of meditative state and Dean couldn't help but feel a sort of pang in his chest. He reminded him of when he was an angel.

 

"We'll get you your grace back, Cas."

 

"Hm?" Cas hummed as he turned to face Dean. "What do you mean?"

 

"I mean," he said, "we're going to annihilate Metatron for what he did and get your grace back."

 

Castiel smiled as he turned back. "I don't doubt it for a minute. Thank you, Dean."

 

"I want to tell you why I made you leave. It's- uh, you remember how I told you about Ezekiel?"

 

"Yes, Dean."

 

"I sort of tricked Sam into letting Ezekiel possess Sammy to heal him from the inside. Zeke said that if you stayed he'd have to leave."

 

"I get it, Dean. You'd rather have an alive brother than a dead one. It's okay."

 

Dean let out an exhale and hugged Cas from behind, dropping a kiss to his neck and mumbling a 'thank you' and a couple faint 'I love you's.

 

Later when Dean had to return to the bunker he made sure Cas had a few fake credit cards and a motel room booked for months ahead. Although the fallen angel refused many times, the hunter insisted, and Cas couldn't exactly say no when he was shut up with a kiss every time he tried.

 

"Dean, go," he laughed, pushing him out the door.

 

"Okay, okay. I'm going. I love you. Call me every night!" he shouted as he was walking out towards his baby backwards.

 

As he turned around, Cas shook his head and smiled, giving a quick "I love you, too" right back.

**Author's Note:**

> Wow. Two fics in two days. I'm on a roll. Anyways, I was re-watching season 9 episode 6 and this happened.


End file.
